fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet Arena
Archive For previous tournies, visit the archive. Creation ZoshiX Intro The Pet Arena is where you can enter your pets into the field of battle. When pets face off, their stats and abilities are put to the test in order to gain rewards for their owners. Pet tournaments may be held in the comments section of this page or at certified arenas (such as in the , or off-site through one of the official Fan-Ball social media outlets). However, all tournaments will be listed on this page and will be updated with the results of each match. To enter your pet in a tournament, simply list one of your pets in the comments and mention which active tournament you wish to sign up for. Please pay attention to the requirements of each tournament before attempting to enter, as they vary! Once you are entered, an administrator will work with the participants involved to determine where battles will take place. While the Pet Arena will try to accommodate everyone willing to participate, please keep your options as open as possible to ensure a smooth and enticing experience! In battles, pets will typically face off against one another and/or a separate adversary. Owners will provide a list of their pet's abilities and statistics to an administrator and work together to finalize a list of temporary, approximated stats that will be used during the course of the tournament. Each battle will be done in a turn-based roleplay fashion, during which pets are limited to their skillset, but have immense freedom in how they choose to try executing their actions. Administrators will moderate this and determine the viability of each action attempted according to the previously agreed-upon stats and moves of the pet. When a pet is defeated, it is automatically sent to the Pet Hospital to be treated for wounds, and is also eliminated from the tournament. A pet that is victorious moves onto the next round, eventually climbing to the top to claim a prize specific to each tournament. Please note that while any damage taken during the Pet Arena will never be (irreversibly) fatal, your pet may end up with visible wounds, deformities, or other modifications following their visit to the Pet Hospital. Both the Pet Arena and the Pet Hospital will work their hardest to minimize these, but are not responsible for your pets getting really cool bionic limbs becoming symbiotically connected to an alien lifeform ascending into godhood undergoing aesthetic changes. The most recent tournaments are found closer to the bottom of the page. Please be a good sport, and have fun! Fairy Mania Tournament *There are no restrictions for entry. *This battle will not be taking place in the regular pet arena. Due to this, some arena-based restrictions will not be present. *There are four sections of the tournament. The Heart brackets, the Spade brackets, the Club brackets, and the Diamond brackets. Each user may sign up one pet into a bracket and two pets for the whole tournament. *If you want to sign a pet up for the HEART bracket, you must enter a pet with a heart head. If you sign a pet to this bracket, then you cannot enter a second pet into the Club bracket. *If you want to sign a pet up for the SPADE bracket, you must enter a pet with a spade head. If you sign a pet to this bracket, then you cannot enter a second pet into the Diamond bracket. *If you want to sign a pet up for the CLUB bracket, you must enter a pet with a club head. If you sign a pet to this bracket, then you cannot enter a second pet into the Heart bracket. *If you want to sign a pet up for the DIAMOND bracket, you must enter a pet with a diamond head. If you sign a pet to this bracket, then you cannot enter a second pet into the Spades bracket. *After the brackets face one another, the victor will fight an opposite bracket until there is one winner. *The one who rises above all must face an unknown, powerful adversary. *Payout is a new pet and a super trophy. Battles: *Heart brackets ** Aradia (Zosh) vs Hugely Upsetting Rancorous Tumbler/H. U. R. T. (Ludi) *Club brackets ** Lord Irish (Luka) vs N/A *Spade brackets ** Dusk (Ludi) vs N/A *Diamond brackets ** / Filusa (Zosh) vs Subtilis (Luka) Discarded because of disqualifications. *Current Battles ** Hugely Upsetting Rancorous Tumbler/H. U. R. T. (Ludi) vs Lord Irish (Luka) ** Dusk (Ludi) vs Subtilis (Luka) Fresh Meat Tournament The Fresh Meat Tournament: Seeking new, bold fighters for the Pet Arena! Details: *Signups will open 602-18 and run until space is filled. *Users may enter only one pet, for a total of four entries. **Pet must not have participated in any prior tournament. **Pet must not be larger than 2x size and must not have any "unreasonable" mutations (as judged by the administrators). **Pet must have been created and uploaded to the site prior to 531-18. **Pet's creator-given description must not exceed 200 words. (Exceptions may be made by administrator approval.) Rewards will be offered to all participants, with gradually higher-tier earnings for the runner-up and the victor. Participants Pets will be listed in the order that they are accepted. However, the bracket listing will be randomized when all participants have entered. *Look-a-troopa's Beetlebroth *GhostCheese's Boner *ZoshiX's Wideload *Fire InThe Hole's Currence Category:Pets Related Pages Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Stick Ranger Category:Long pages